Supergirl, the heart of National City
by NerdWriter94
Summary: A collection of short stories about Supergirl doing her favorite thing: helping people


"I love this city. The lights. All the windows. I love that behind every window, there's a story...….To me, every person in this city is a light, and every time I help one of them, a little of their light becomes a part of me."

Short one:

Kara soured through the air, her cape and hair whipping behind her as her body moved through the air faster than even the most advanced planes. She smiled to herself as she checked the time. She may actually get to work on time today….

"Mommy!" Came a voice from somewhere on her left. Kara stopped, using her supervision to see a little boy walking through the street, face streaked with tears and a toy clutched to his chest like his life depended on it. Kara bit her lip as she looked to the north, only a few blocks away, to the big CATCO building. She was so close….."Mommy!" came the voice again, this time more desperate. She sighed defeatedly as she adjusted herself in the air, and took off toward the boy.

Tommy had been excited to move to Central City. But now, walking down the street alone, the city was scary. He wasn't used to so many people, so many loud noises. He winced as a taxi zoomed past, honking. He tried to concentrate on walking forward, but he soon found himself in a sea of people. He felt panic swelling in his chest as all he saw in every direction was an endless sea of long legs. He couldn't tell which way was which. The tears of fear he'd been fighting finally flowed as he broke down, curling in a ball, the stuffed animal in his hands clutched to his chest. It seemed like a million years later when a soft hand lay itself gingerly on his shoulder. "Hey. Are you okay?" He looked up at the voice and saw a familiar face. He'd seen it many times on the news or in the papers. He stared in awe at Supergirl as she crouched in front of him, her brilliant blue eyes now level with his. He sniffled a little as he sat up and answered, "I cant find my mommy." She nodded, smiling gently at the frightened young boy. "I see. Well, don't worry, we'll find her, okay?" He nodded as they both stood.

Kara scanned the crowd, wondering how to best do this. There were so many people moving in so many directions, there's no way she could get everyone's attention, despite the small crowd that had gathered around their little scene. There was a police station nearby, but the poor little guy was already so scared, she didn't want to just drop him off. Suddenly, the boy's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "My name's Tommy." Kara looked down at him, at the big brown eyes starring up at her. So innocent, so brave. A smile broke across her face. "Tommy, huh? That sounds like a very brave name." Tommy just nodded, looking down at his feet. Kara gently grabbed at the toy rabbit in his arms. "And what's his name?" The boy's face lit up as he answered, "Bugs." Kara laughed at his excitement. "He's very cool." Tommy nodded, suprising Kara by taking her hand as they walked. "Mommy bought him for me before we moved here." Kara nodded. "I see. Do you like it here?" Tommy shrugged. "I guess. Mommy said we have to live here for her job." Kara looked down at him. "I see. Is there anything you…..don't like?" Tommy nodded. "Its very loud here. And there are lots of people. And I haven't made many friends at school yet." Suddenly, they stopped and Kara was squatting down to his level again. "Im sorry to hear that Tommy. You know, I had to leave my home too." Tommy looked at her, wide-eyed. "Really?" Kara nodded. "Yeah. I had to leave my friends, and family. And I know it can be scary, being in a new place. When I first got here, I didn't understand anything. But I had people who cared about me, who helped me. It'll get easier, I promise." Tommy nodded. "Do you think….we could be friends?" Kara laughed as she stood. "Absolutely we can!" Tommy laughed, too, as suddenly a voice shouted, "Tommy!" Kara and Tommy looked up the street to see a woman in her fifties running toward them. "Mommy!" Tommy shouted as he ran to the woman. She sobbed as she picked the little boy up, hugging and kissing him frantically. Kara stood there watching for a while, smiling at the heartwarming scene. Tommy waved goodbye from over his mother's shoulder, and Kara waved back as she beant down and shot back into the air, her heart full of a new found happiness.


End file.
